i t a l l c h a n g e d w i t h h e r 。。。
by StrawberryKiwi-chan x3
Summary: ((THIS WHOLE SERIES WILL BE REDONE, AFTER SEEING THE ENDING OF SEASON 2 HOLY CRAP THAT WAS ONE HECK OF A RIDE. Plus, there's that Iwasaki guy so I have to change Ayako's surname, because they're not related.))
1. Breakout

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own** Seraph of the End, it's characters or it's storyline. **I only own my OC, Ayako Iwasaki.**

'Chapter 1: Breakout

"Yu-kun~ I found you!" I smiled, and sat down on the roof right next to him. "Hey, Yu, aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry," Yu replied coldly. I sighed.

"It's about Mika-san, isn't it. How he donates his blood to Lord Ferid," I inquired. Yu couldn't help but to nod in defeat.

"I knew it. But you should at least eat! You need food to live…" I said, concerned. "You know how i get when you're like this."

"Yeah, i do. If i eat, will that make you happy at least? I think it's annoying to see you pout and complain as much as you do," Yu admitted, and i chuckled.

"Well, At least I know you know me, Yu-kun. Come on, let's go eat. Your Curry will get cold if you keep it up," I smiled sheepishly, and walked away.

Yu never ate, though. I woke up to Yu's surprised voice say something, but got cut off. I sat up in my little makeshift futon. I noticed Mika was home.

"Welcome home, Mika-san," I say, then yawn. "What did you tell Yu-kun this time?"

"Finally someone welcomes me home," Mika joked. "And we're going to escape this place for good."

Mika waves an old, tattered map. "This map will lead us to the exit of the Vampire world, and we can finally go back home, as a family."

Mika hands Yu a gun. "I swiped this from Lord Ferid. If anything goes wrong, use it."

Yu nodded, and put the gun in his pocket. Akane had woken up from her slumber.

"Yu-chan, what'cha up to? And welcome home, Mika-kun," Akane rubbed her eye tiredly.

"Akane-chan, go wake up the others. We're leaving this world for good."

* * *

They traveled through the city, entering tunnels, and hiding from guards, as they passed by. It wouldn't be that much longer until they made it out into the outside world. They climbed up the stairs that lead to the final room, the pathway that leads out to the humans, other survivors that weren't captured by the vampires. They were so lucky, but Ayako knew for sure something was up, until they heard an all familiar laugh. Mikaela's eyes widened.

 **It was** **Lord Ferid who turned their hopes into despair.** "I've been waiting, my little lambs."

Yuichiro gritted his teeth. Lord Ferid strode down the pathway, blocking the exit to freedom. The faces of the young children only seemed to encourage the smug look on his face.

"Ah, yes, that face. The faces humans make when their hopes have been suddenly taken away." Lord Ferid sighed, before saying anything else. "That's why i really can't stop playing this game."

It wasn't long before one of the children was killed. An innocent little girl, with little pigtails, with her blood sucked dry. The rest of the children gazed upon the sight in sheer terror. Ayako never wanted to see her family die, but she had no other choice but to bear what comes upon her. Yuichiro pulled the gun out of his pocket and shot at Lord Ferid, who had dodged the bullet with an incredulous speed, which made this scene seem nothing more but a nightmare.

"Hey, isn't that my gun? Not only the map was stolen, but my gun too. Wow, you guys are good," Lord Ferid mocked appreciation. "Though if you still have the will to fight back, let me give you another hope. The map is actually a real map. If you go straight into that tunnel, you'll be able to go back to your word. Once you're there, it'll be difficult for me to chase you."

Everything there, flashed as a blur, in Ayako's eyes, as Yuichiro yelled, and shot in the air, and the other children ran, along with Akane. Lord Ferid only smirked in return, and one by one, the children were slain, by the hands of a vampire with no mercy. Akane was the only runner left standing, paralyzed in fear, until she knew her death would come. She tried to escape, but to no avail, for her braid came undone, and crimson tainted the pristine white floors. Ayako snapped out of her fear trance, when she knew, Lord Ferid would come for her. She stared up in fear, as He raised his hand, preparing to strike. Then something happened. Something… took over. It took over the fear, and replaced it with swiftness. She arched her neck to where he would fail to strike the overtaken girl. Lord Ferid's eyes widened, as she quickly moved, and kicked his back, right in the spine, and it popped. She used that as a distraction to get him off guard, then she re took over her body, and passed out in exhaustion. Lord Ferid regained his senses almost immediately, and turned to the unconscious female. Mikaela quickly grabbed the gun from Yuichiro, and charged at the vampire. His senses were not weakened, and immediately chopped Mikaela's arm off before he could shoot. Tears pooled from his eyes and dripped from his face. This was the end for him. Yuichiro had grabbed the gun that lay on the floor and moved towards Lord Ferid.

"Die," Yuichiro said, with pure hatred. He pulled the trigger, and Lord Ferid was shot, and he collapsed to the ground, seemingly lifeless.

Yuichiro ran over to Mikaela, who lay there, his tears mixing into his blood. "Mika! Oi, Mika!"

"Yu-chan… run…" he mustered to say, as his pool grew bigger by the second. "Take Ayako-chan… too…"

"No, Don't be stupid, Mika! You're coming with us! We're all going together…" Yuichiro tried to hold back tears, but failed, as the tears fell down his face.

"Don't let us die in vain…" Mikaela was then dragged helplessly by Yuichiro, Mikaela's blood staining his clothes. "I-I've finally got a family… I can't just leave you..!"

He slipped out of Yuichiro's grip, and before he could grasp Mikaela again, Mikaela pushed him away.

"JUST GO!"

It took a little bit of time for Yuichiro to process what Mikaela just said, and he ran over to Ayako and picked her up, and ran into the tunnel, leaving him behind.

"Yu-chan… That's the first time you called us family.

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. There was a wide array of dark, cold colors, mixing from blue, purple, and black. I wore a bright yellow dress, and my pale brunette hair was longer than it's original height. "Where…?"

"Ah, I see you're awake, little one," A voice chuckled, and i looked up and saw a beautiful girl with Shiny jet black hair, and crystal-like blue eyes. She had a glowing golden yellow ring above her head, and wore bright robes of pure colors. Her feathery wings were released, and her smile was warm and welcoming.

An angel…? I pondered.

"Ayako, i know this may be difficult to believe, but you have the blood of an angel inside you, though it's not full. And before i forget, Hime is my name," The angel smiled.

"Nice to make your aquaintance, Hime," I smiled with the same kindness.

"Ayako, Since you are not completely human or angel, it will be difficult trying to enlist my powers upon you, seeing that you have the blood of a half demon, who went beserk and tried to kill you," Hime looked away. My eyes widened in realization.

"Mother was a half-demon..? B-But how?" I asked. Hime shook her head.

"I am sorry, Ayako. I cannot explain to you at this time. You are too young. But I believe you wish to protect your friends, am i right?" Hime asked. I nodded.

"I want to be able to protect not just my friends, but also Yu-kun. I want to protect him and Mika-san the most. They're the only family i have left… The rest were slaughtered by that cursed vampire…!" I felt fury overtake me, but i knew i couldn't just be angry. Especially not in front of an angel!

"Ayako, your father, Ryo, Was an angel. More or less a fallen angel cast down in shame, for falling for your mother, Anei. Though, for some reason, you can still have the power of the angels to guide you. Vampires are nothing more than the creatures of hell, similar to demons themselves, but, if you wish, I can lend you my power to help protect the ones you love and care for the most. Do you wish to use my power in aid against the vampires that killed your friends and family?" Hime held her hand out, towards me.

"Yes, Hime-san. I wish to erase the impurity of the vampires that curse this earth," I declare, and take her hand. Everything became white, and before Hime completely vanished.

"Call for me whenever you need my help…"

 **End of "Breakout"**

((Hello, guys! Sorry i forgot to edit this chapter before i posted it. I had some fun writing this story, and i hope you enjoyed it! Oh yeah, i should let you know that there are **NO PAIRINGS** as of yet, so sorry fangirls! ^^' I've been on hiatus for a REALLLY long time, and i'm getting back into business now. If you're wondering about my AnE fanfic, Sister!?, I'll update that when i get the chance. Also, I appreciate how you guys are so nice and i don't get as much hate comments.

Also, Just let me know if i need to fix, or change anything, okay? :3 Constructive Criticism works, too!

So i've recently gotten into 終わりのセラフ/Seraph of the End. I really like the anime, and i can't wait for season 2! :D

Lol, i'm working on ch 2 of this right now, so yeah.

Well, I won't keep pestering you as much with these author's notes, so see ya!))


	2. The Prophecy was a Lie

**Chapter 2: The Prophecy was a Lie…**

"...ya…."

"...Aya….."

"...Ayako…."

"Wake up, Ayako…"

My eyes fluttered open, and i found Yu waking me up. I smiled, and sat up, rubbing my eye tiredly.

"Good Morning, Yu-kun," I greeted. "Let me guess, it's time to go to school."

"Yeah, it is. I don't understand why i have to go to a stupid school," Yu admitted. I chuckled.

"Come on, Yu-kun. You learn things in school. Some schools teach fighting techniques and stuff! though this school is just a regular school…" I muttered the last part, though Yu didn't hear that.

"What? This school teaches you fighting techniques!?" Yu's eyes sparkled, and I sweatdropped.

"I never said th-" My school uniform was tossed on my face.

"Come on, Ayako-chan, hurry up or we'll be late!" Yu ordered. I sighed. _He gets his hopes up too easily… silly Yu-kun…_

I removed my uniform from my face, and went to the bathroom to get changed. I came back out and grabbed my school bag and we headed off to school.

~(Timeskip!)~

"You lied to me, Ayako-chan…" Yu admitted in defeat.

"Hey, i never said it was a training school!" I countered. "You should've listened to everything i said before getting your hopes up so quickly!"

The bell rang, and we went to our seats, and began class. I noticed Shinoa wave at me behind Yu's back. I smile in reply, and then began to listen to the teacher's lecture.

"Ahhh, Damn it!" Yu cursed. The teacher looked at him.

"Hyakuya, sit down or i will have you expelled!" The teacher scolded. This had the opposite effect on Yu, however. I began to scribble something on a blank sheet of notebook paper.

"You'll expell me?! Seriously!? Go ahead and expell me!" Yu declared happily. This took the teacher aback.

"What!? Don't mock me, Hyakuya!" I crumpled up the note, and tossed it to Yu. He immediately noticed the note, and sat back down.

 _Oi, Yu-kun._

 _You do realize if you keep causing trouble, you'll extend both of our suspensions, since my suspension is linked to yours._

 _Shinoa-chan will be telling you the same thing once you're done reading this._

 _So please just make it through this class and i'll make us some curry when we get home._

 _-Ayako-chan_

Yuichiro was poked by Shinoa, and then the same reaction that came from my note went to her note. He groaned in frustration.

"STUPID GUREN!"

"Hyakuya, sit down!" The teacher instructed, and Yu mumbled in defeat as he sat down.

Class ended, and i sighed in relief.

"Sure, i'd like to learn, but class can get boring. I didn't think i'd get bored this quick," I admit, as i got up and stretched.

"Oh, by the way, Yu-san, Your suspension will continue until you can make friends. Please work hard to do so," Shinoa smiled.

"But i already have Ayako-chan as a fr-"

"Make **more** friends," Shinoa corrected, emphasis on the 'More' part. "And just one friend isn't enough."

Yu was about to protest, until a girl asked another if they could go out for some ice cream. I sighed. Shinoa's just gonna annoy Yu until the day ends, huh. I found myself thinking about Mika, but shook it away immediately. _Mika's dead. Why do i still feel sad…?_ I was snapped out of my thoughts when i heard my name.

"...at are you saying, Yu-san? Ayako-chan's your girlfriend?" Shinoa teased once again. My face heated up a bit, as Yu protested.

"Stop saying stupid things and tell that idiot Guren to hurry up and enlist me in the Vampire Extermination Unit already! And also tell him that I have enough strength to kill them already!" I looked at Yu, and his face was a slight shade of pink. I giggled at the situation, trying to lighten the mood a little bit. Yu looked at me as Shinoa grabbed a folded piece of paper out of her pocket, blush increasing in .0455 seconds.

"Guren figured you would say that, so he wrote this and told me to give it to you," Shinoa handed him the paper which immediately caught his attention, and he grabbed it.

"So he _**does**_ get it…" Yu unfolded the paper and read it aloud. _You really are clueless, aren't you, Yu-kun…_ i thought, annoyed.

"We don't need a cherry boy that can't make friends or get a girlfriend. If you really think this is annoying, then make a friend and introduce them to me. Of course, I'm sure you won't be able to do it. Oh yeah, if you happen to be reading this out loud, and Ayako is there with you, please tell her not to kill me."

 _I'm going to kill that idiot…_ I thought angrily. Yu crumpled up the letter in fury as he threw it on the floor. "AGH! Both of you are mocking me now!" He immediately grabbed his bag and walked out, and i followed in suit, Shinoa tagging along behind me.

Yu and i went to our lockers, and grabbed/put away our stuff.

"Ayako-chan, why does this girl keep following me? Isn't this enough?" Yu slammed his locker shut, and Shinoa stood there, right next to Yu.

"Well, i'm afraid it isn't enough. I **am** your army surveillance officer, after all," Shinoa smiled evilly. Yu just tsk'd, and walked away, seemingly trying to get away from her. "Any violation to the army regulation will be reported to the Lieutenant Colonel."

"P-Please, stop!" A voice begged, and we all turned around to see a boy with slight curly brunette hair, being surrounded by three other boys, who looked at the brunette, as a predator would look at their prey.

The boy with the spiky black hair, who i assumed, was the leader, only smirked. "Stop? I'm just asking you to buy something for me, because we're friends, right?"

I gritted my teeth. I got up and was about to walk over to them, until Yu's voice snapped me out of what i was going to do.

"How peaceful. Well, i'm gonna go home now. You coming, Ayako-chan?" Yu asked, looking at me.

"Well, if that's your reaction to that, then you won't be making friends anytime soon," Shinoa warned. Yu just ignored her, and walked away, to the exit. _Yu-kun… wha-_

"You want to be friends with us, right? Then work for it, _**livestock**_."

I snapped. Yu had stopped immediately at the word. The other two boys snickered at the defenseless boy. _That's it…_

"Bullying isn't nice, guys. Thought you should know that."

The three bullies turned to me. "Eh? Who the hell are you?"

"One of the many girls who don't appreciate boys who bully others. Honestly, that proves what weaklings you are anyway," I replied, using the same gimmick against them.

"Why you!" The leader raised his clenched fist, as if he were about to punch me.

"Aw, really? You'd really hit a defenseless girl like me? Boo, you really are jerks," I taunted. A warm hand that i recognized all too well as Yu's touched my shoulder, and gently pushed me aside.

"You're so reckless, Ayako-chan. Let me handle this."

"Oh? So you're not a bad person after all…" Shinoa mused, claiming victory mentally.

"Hey! What are you, trying to be the hero? Or are you going to be the errand boy instead of Yoichi?"

 _Yoichi… that's the defenseless one's name. I really feel bad for the kid._ I thought. Though Yu's gonna get his butt beat once he realizes-

"Oh, just so you know (since i forgot to tell you), Your suspension will extend if you beat up a civilian."

"WHAAAAAAAA!?"

And then he gets punched in the face. I watched the scene, like it was merely nothing, like as in nothing to worry about. Yu looked at me, almost like a plead for help. I sighed.

"Yu-kun, My suspension's linked to yours, i can't help you out on this one."

"DAMN IT!"

~(After that WONDERFUL fight)~

Yu cursed under his breath as he carried a bag full of soda cans with Yoichi. Yoichi looked like he was struggling a little, and I decided to pitch in, and help him out.

"Hey, Yoichi, is it?" I asked.

"U-Um, yes?"

"Let me help you out, Yoichi-san. Give me half of the soda cans," I offered, with a warm smile. Yoichi blushed slightly ((P.S. Yoichi blushed at her politeness, not in a way that he likes her. Yoichi doesn't really like Ayako like that at least not yet… l D)).

"No, it's okay, i got it, miss!" Yoichi politely declined. _He's trying his hardest not to look weak. That's understandable._

"Oi, Shinoa, help us carry these," Yu ordered. Shinoa only turned her head in rejection.

"That's a funny joke, Yu."

"You little…"

"I'm sorry…"

"And you! Stop apologizing over and over again. Besides, why do you get bullied by them?" Yu looked at Yoichi, and he looked at him to his best ability (the soda cans really weren't helping).

"I-I'm not being bullied…" Yoichi protested weakly, earning disbelief from the emerald eyed male.

"That's what all bullied people say…"

"But it's true! I'm not!"

Me and Yuu looked at Yoichi, with a questioning look. "I-I have a favor to ask Yamanaka, so i asked him to add me into his circle of friends."

"Oi, Ayako-chan, who was Yamanaka?" Yu asked. I sighed.

"Yamanaka-san was the person who punched you," I respond truthfully.

"Oh, him." Yu turns back to Yoichi. "So what did you want from him?"

"I failed the Demon army evaluation, but i really wanted to join, and Yamanaka is a potential recruit of the Moon Demon company, so-"

"The Moon Demon Company!? That guy?" Yu dropped the soda cans that he held. "Even _I_ couldn't get in! I'm gonna kill that idiot Guren!"

I chuckled. "Go on, Yoichi-san. Yu-kun's gonna keep ranting."

"O-Okay, Ayako-chan. So i figured Yamanaka had a contact that could give me another chance to pass the entrance exam," Yoichi's face then fell. "I know it's odd for someone like me to join the army, but…"

"But?" Yu repeated, suddenly interested again. Yoichi looked down, and clutched onto his paper bag.

"I want to get revenge for my sister."

"Revenge, huh?"

"Yes. To protect me, my sister was killed by a vampire. At that moment, there was nothing i could do, so…" Yoichi's sentence trailed off, followed by silence. _Poor Yoichi-san…_ I thought, immediately feeling bad for him.

"O-Ow!" Yoichi yelped, snapping out of his thoughts, and i looked and saw that Yu had lightly hit Yoichi in the head with a soda can.

"Stupid, you would've died if you tried to save her, anyway."

"B-Bu-"

"No buts, But i will tell you this for your own good. Don't join the army. Most importantly, Your sister wouldn't want revenge. right? A wimp like you will hold everyone back in vampire extermination." Yu walked away casually, after returning the soda can. It wasn't long before there was an explosion.

『Emergency Alert! A Vampire from the biological research facility has escaped. All students and faculty, please evacuate immediately. Vampires regain strength from drinking human blood. Stay as far away as possible! We repeat- 』

 _Shit, out of all times, it had to be now…_

 **End of "The Prophecy is a Lie…"**


	3. Angel

Chapter 3: Angel.

"You three, please evacuate immediately, I'll call the moon demon company for backu-"

"We don't need them!" Yu interrupted Shinoa.

"Wha-"

"I'll kill that vampire! I'll kill one, and force Guren to recognize me!" Yu ran off.

"Yu-kun, wait!" I shouted, trying to get his attention, but to no avail.

"Agh, curse it all!" I said. "Shinoa-chan, call for backup immediately, I'm going after Yu-kun."

"Wha- Ayako-chan, you don't have a cur-"

"Hime-chan, lend me your power!" I shouted, and a glowing light appeared around me. It was bright, and blinding, but when the light faded, the two gasped at my appearance. My hair was tied back with a crystal blue bow, and i wore a white fluffy dress, small angel wings sprouted from my back.

"I never did tell you guys i was part angel, did i?" I giggled, and ran after Yu-kun.

I ran inside the school, and to the locker room, where i grabbed my reverse sword. "Hime-chan, Bless this sword with your power."

The sword rayed a heavenly light, and i smiled. I heard a scream, and I ran into the classroom, and found that a girl was about to get her blood sucked by the vampire. A memory flashed back to me where one of my sisters back in the vampire realm died by that. I gritted my teeth.

"Oi, Vampire!" I shouted, getting her attention. The vampire looked at me, and dropped the girl.

"Ohoho~ Is this an Angel i see?" The vampire smirked. "I heard a rumor that an Angel's blood tastes no other but like the heavens themselves!"

"Heheh, well, you won't be finding out anytime soon whether that rumor's true or not, vampire!" I held my glowing blade up, as i prepared to fight.

"You don't know that for sure, angel," The vampire lunged at me, and i dodged, the vampire stopping herself from hitting the wall.

"Not bad, angel. But it looks like your human friends are coming," She looked at the door, and i glanced at the door too, but dodged an incoming attack from the vampire once again.

"Ha! There you are-!" I heard Yu's voice, and i looked at him, as he looked at me. He never knew that i was part angel.

"Yu-kun…" i whispered. Yu looked back at the vampire, his eyes widening.

"Ayako, watch out!"

It was merely seconds before i was on the ground, trying to keep the vampire from drinking my blood. I was thankful of the power that Hime gave me was strong enough to at least hold her off.

"I knew you had a weakness, angel. It was that human over there, wasn't it. How would you react if i took his life from you?" The vampire jumped off, and was behind Yu, and he blocked her off from her trying to drink him dry.

"Yuichiro!" I shouted, as the two fell out of the window. I jumped out of that same window, and Yu stabbed her. It wasn't a cursed or blessed blade so it had no effect. It won't be long before she pried herself off of the sword. I walked up to the filthy vampire, and stabbed her with my blessed blade.

"Wha?! My wound's not healing!" She turned her head to look at me.

"Repent," I declared, my voice monotone, as i removed my blade from her chest, and she began to fade into bright yellow. "Curse you, angel…"

She disappeared.

"Hime-chan, i wish to return your power," I said, and a light flashed, and i was back to normal. I felt myself growing weak, and i wobbled a bit, before collapsing to the ground, fading to unconsciousness. The last thing i heard was Yu calling my name.

~(Timeskip, 3P POV)~

Ayako's eyes fluttered open, and she found herself in the infirmary, her bed right next to her best friend Yuichiro's, who slept like a little baby. She didn't really care if he was in the infirmary with her. She knew he was okay, so she didn't have to worry. She stretched, before getting up, and walking over to Yuichiro.

"Yuichiro…" A faint smile decorated Ayako's features, as she watched Yuichiro, his chest puffing up and down every other half minute. When she realized that this was NOT a brother/sister like thing, she shook her head. What am i doing…? This isn't right. I can't be falling for my brother… Can i?

"Oi, Yu-kun… Yu-kun, wake up," She said, lightly poking his cheek. His eyes opened, and looked at her.

"Wha…?" He sat up immediately when everything came back to his head. "Ayako, was it a dream!?"

"What was a dream..?" She tilted her head to the side in confusion. Yuichiro's eyebrows furrowed, as he thought deeper into it. The thought of Ayako being an angel. He decided he might as well ask her.

"Ayako-chan, Did you really kill that vampire?" He asked, catching Ayako's attention.

"Ah, yes. You didn't have a cursed gear or an enchanted blade, so you couldn't kill her," She smiled kindly. "And yes, I am part angel. I'm sorry i didn't tell you before. Knowing you then, you wouldn'tve believed me if i tried."

Yuichiro looked confusedly at Ayako, who just smiled, really. "Yuichiro…"

His eyes widened, at the no honorific usage in public, which was highly unusual for the pale brunette. Ayako stared intently at his emerald orbs, face flushed pink. W-What is she going to do…? Yuichiro thought, not used to things like this. Ayako slowly leaned forward. That just made things worse for the emerald eyed boy. When their noses touched, she stopped, and smirked.

"You really thought i was going to kiss you, huh, Yu-kun~?"

"Wh-Wha-"

Ayako moved back to her original position, and poked his nose, giggling. "I thought you knew this already! But i guess you forgot how much i like to joke around… Sorry if i got your hopes up, the real package will be delivered in time."

She walked away, as Yuichiro was severely confused. She stopped in her tracks as soon as she remembered something (Well, more like Shinoa told her through the door, which Shinoa saw everything.)

"By the way, Me, You, and Yoichi-san got accepted into the Moon Demon Company. Let's work together to kill those vampires, Yu-kun."

Ayako walked out of the infirmary, and Shinoa followed in pursuit, and giggled.

"You really like Yu-san, don't you Ayako-chan?" She asked, a sly smirk on her face, and Ayako's face turned red.

"Ah, Shinoa-chan, you really do like to tease others, huh?" Ayako asked.

"I'm afraid so," Shinoa admitted in defeat.

"How much did you see, then?" Ayako asked.

"The part where you two kissed~" Shinoa teased.

"Whaa!? WE DIDN'T KISS!" Ayako immediately protested, her face as red as a tomato. Shinoa giggled as she ran away singing "Yu-san and Ayako-chan sitting in a tree~"

"AGH SHINOA-CHAN, GET BACK HERE!" Ayako chased after Shinoa, who kept teasing the pale brunette, while back in the infirmary room, Yuichiro heard everything. He sighed. "Girls."

~(Timeskip)~

I stepped outside to the balcony, to meet up with Yu and Shinoa.

"Hurrah for illicit sexual relations!" Shinoa cheered. My eye twitched.

"Shinoa-chan, what the hell are you talking about?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Nothing~" Shinoa chirped.

"Anyway, can i ask you a question?" Yu asked, and Shinoa turned to him. "My talent was recognized from that incident with that vampire, and i was assigned to the Vampire Extermination Unit, right? So why am i still going to this high school, anyway?"

"Well, you can express your complaints like such to the LTC."

"Well that stupid Guren is never at his office! How am i going to complain to him!?"

"It won't do you any good to yell at me about the LTC."

Yu sighed in annoyance.

"Besides, the training for the Extermination unit has already begun, now that Ayako-chan's here," Shinoa-chan smiled.

"Huh?" Yu questioned.

"The training that will allow you to get what you truly want, of course~" Shinoa held up what looked like a key. Ah, Shinoa-chan's cursed gear.

"What i truly want…"

"This is what you truly want, right?" Shinoa's cursed gear began to transform into a scythe.

"Th-That's…"

"This is the demon i've formed a contract with: Shikamadoji. I wanted you to see this, Yu-san."

Humans forming contracts with demons… Ahahaha~ Is this how they fight? a voice echoed in my head. It wasn't Hime-chan's, so i was confused. Who are you? i thought. Ah, so you heard me, Ayako-chan. It's about time. I am the demon inside of you. Kagura is my name~

"So this is the cursed gear that can kill vampires with it's curse," Yu looked at the scythe, amazed. Ah, so this boy must be your brother, i presume. I can tell that Kagura was looking at Yu. Not biologically. May i ask what it is that you want?

"I am, after all, one of the members of the Vampire Extermination Unit," Shinoa smiled. Ah, that's even better! He's not your real brother, so that makes things easier for you to love him, and vice-versa. Kagura smirked, or, at least i think she did. I blushed. No, no. I don't have feelings for Yu-kun like that. Stop playing with my feelings.

"If i have that, i can kill vampires on my own…"

"You can't on your own. You need to start learning what teamwork-"

"Shinoa." Yuichiro has the same will as you, eh? how pleasant. "Gimme that. I'm gonna take that, and go gain my revenge against the vampires."

Shinoa laughed, as Yu unsheathed his sword. "You can't use the cursed gear of a demon's that another person has already contracted with."

"Then show me the power of that gear!" Yu flipped the blade, and went after her. "Jeez…"

((So i'm gonna start some dialogue between Kagura and Ayako. So This is what Kagura is saying, and this is what Ayako's saying.))

Ah, Shinoa must be that girl with Shikamadoji, eh?

Yes, that's Shinoa-chan.

She's just using him, really. I find it funny how humans have lasted so long with the contract of a demon.

Well, the willpower of humans has gotten stronger, as so they say.

But they still run the risk of becoming a demon themselves, just like my friend possessed that kid.

Wait, what?

I'll let you find out all by yourself, Ayako~

Kagura disappeared. I have no idea where she went after that. "That's seriously awesome."

Yu snapped me out of my trance. "Oi, Ayako-chan! I wanna see what your blessed blade is like!"

"Neh..? Really? Okay. Hime-chan, Practice mode," I unsheathed my sword, and it glowed a bright blue, and both sides of the blade weren't sharpened.

"Practice mode, really? I wanna see how it really works," Yu complained.

"If i showed you how it really worked, you would be obliterated," I admitted truthfully. "But, if you wish, i'm holding back. Hime-chan, fight mode."

My sword became the exact same mode as it was yesterday, glowing, and sharp. I had also retrieved my wings, and my dress. I lunged at Yu (faster because i was sort of flying), and he swiftly dodged it.

"I thought you said you were holding back!" Yuichiro yelled.

"Hehe~ I am, though. You're just not that strong, yet." I landed on the ground, and i stood up from my crouched position.

This time, i jumped up, and appeared behind Yu's back, and i tried to hit him, but he blocked it with his katana. Yu's reversed blade was cracking, as my blessed blade pushed deeper. He jumped back, as my blessed blade hit the ground with an impact, cracking the tile. He looked at his reversed blade, and it was cut in half.

"Wha-! How did you do that!?" Yu looked at me, amazed at my skill.

FINISH HIM.

I twirled around, and no one was there. "Wh…"

LET ME TAKE OVER YOU.

"Ayako-chan, are you okay?"

I won't let you take over me, whoever you are.

YOU WILL LET ME. I PROMISE YOU, YOU WILL.

I covered my head with my hands. "n-no… don't… please…"

"Ayako..?" Yu asked. I could hear his footsteps get closer to me, as i crouched.

G-Go away, please...

I'M NOT GOING UNTIL YOU LET ME TAKE CONTROL.

I won't let you… I will tell you this. Leave my mind.

"Ayako, talk to me."

THIS PATHETIC HUMAN SCUM DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU. LET ME KILL THIS LIVESTOCK FOR YOU.

Hime-chan, Purify. Purify the evil trying to take control of me.

"PURIFY."

A glowing light shone, and now all i can hear is Hime-chan talking to me.

Ayako, I have removed the demon for you. I have cleansed your mind, keeping your most precious memories safe. Now go back. Yuichiro is probably worried sick.

"Hey, Ayako, talk to me! Ayako!" My eyes fluttered open, and Yu and Shinoa were above me.

"D-De...mon...s…" I muttered.

"Ehh? Demons? Ah, i understand…" Shinoa looked away, getting up.

"Demons!? Wha-What do you mean, Demons?" Yu looked frantically at Shinoa, then at me.

"Ah, it's nothing, Yuichiro. Hime-chan took care of it~!" I smiled, and sat up. "Come on, let's get going!"

I got up and walked away, Shinoa and Yu following me.

~(Timeskip)~

"Anyway, If you have either one of those gears, a vampire shouldn't be any match for you," Yu supposed.

"Oh no, At the battlefield, they're armed as well. They're nothing like that vampire you beat the other day," Shinoa denied.

"Armed? Seriously?" Yu asked in disbelief.

"That's why the LTC is stressing on teamwork, so you can move as a unit first."

"H-Help me, Yu! Ayako-chan!" Yoichi called, hiding behind me for protection. Ah, not again…

"Yoichi!" A familiar voice called out. Yu sighed.

"Yoichi, are you being bullied again?"

"Please wait, Yoichi! We apologize for bullying you for real! So please, make us your disciples!"

I sighed. "Disciples? Really~? Just how desperate are you guys? First, you bully Yoichi-san, and now you want to be his disciples? Wow…"

"Hey, it's the angel!" Yamanaka shouted, getting my attention. He grabbed my hands, and looked at me. What the f-

"Ayako-chan, I know you were the one who saved me and Kimi-san from that vampire, and i don't know how to express my gratitude in any other way, But i really like you, Ayako-chan, and i want you to go out with me," Yamanaka looked in my eyes sincerely. ((Lol, i gave that girl a name. the one Yuichiro saved from being killed by the vampire.))

"What!?" I gasped.

~(POV CHANGE XD)~

WHAT!? My mind raced, as Yamanaka confessed his love to Ayako. I can't believe it, that fu-

"Oh~ It looks like you've got some competition, Yu-san," Shinoa teased. "What are you gonna do?"

I have no idea what happened next, but the next thing i know, i have Ayako in my arms, holding her in a tight embrace, and i muttered "She's taken, sorry." ((XD I'm so sorry Yuichiro fangirls XD I had to make that scene. I'll give you two ways to think about it, though, because these are the two most possible ways this could be going. 1. Yuichiro is just being overprotective of his sister, and doesn't really have that type of romantic feeling for her. Knowing Yamanaka, he'd probably use her, as he did Yoichi. 2. Yuichiro's just jealous that Yamanaka confessed his love to Ayako first, and just got all defensive xD))

~(Back to Ayako's POV)~

"She's taken, sorry."

My blush has been taken to the extreme, as my face was literally red as a tomato. "Y-Yuichiro…"

"Ah, b-boss! I-I didn't know Ayako-chan was your girl! I'm really sorry!" Yamanaka apologized.

"Boss?"

"My, you seem to have gotten a lot of friends lately, especially a girlfriend, eh~? I feel kind of left out, really." Shinoa winked at us, and i felt my embarrassment increasing. Yu just glanced at her, then back at Yamanaka. It was just now that i noticed that one of them was missing.

"Anyway, it was just yesterday when you guys were bullying Yoichi. How could you possibly ask him to make you his disciples?" Yu asked.

"Y-Yeah, but we really need your help right now…"

"Ah, so just as that, you'd bow your head and ask help to a guy you bullied? Delinquents these days apparently have no pride at all."

"Yu-san, you sound patronizing." Yu glared at Shinoa, and then back to the delinquents.

"We know we have no right to ask when we've done such things, but…"

"But?"

Yamanaka looks at Shinoa, then back at Yu. "Yuji, our friend, went inside the forbidden chamber and never came back."

"The forbidden chamber…?"

End of "Angel."

A/N: I now leave you guys with a cliffhanger. XD Hehe~ I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
